


Realms Apart

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Break Up, F/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Knowing when to say goodbye can be the hardest part of a relationship.





	Realms Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never really written a proper breakup scene o this was a new experience. I had no idea who to break apart so I asked my friends and readers for help. I ended up choosing Thor and Jane, one of my favorite MCU pairings. Anyway, despite this being a breakup, NON HEA, fic, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you GaeilgeRua for beta/alpha reading for me so late! Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and anyone else I should be giving credit to. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #17 Breaking Up

_Realms Apart_

Sighing, Jane rubbed at her weary eyes. She'd been staring at the computer screen for hours now, trying to distract herself from thoughts of the inevitable. Thor was coming to see her today, or so he'd promised. It'd been weeks since they'd last had a proper chance to be together and it was starting to wear on her, if she was honest. She missed him, but she also missed a time in her life when she didn't have to worry about someone other than herself. With Thor, she was in a constant state of uneasiness, never knowing when he was coming back or if he was even safe.

It was maddening, as Darcy would tell her. She had to agree. And she was starting to wonder if she could do this anymore. Standing from the computer desk, Jane grabbed her coffee mug and made for the kitchen where she planned to make herself another pot. As she waited for the coffee to brew, she stared out the window and wondered if Thor would even show up this time. It wouldn't be the first time that they made plans and he failed to show up.

He was good for that, but it was a hazard of his occupation, really. As protector of the realms, Thor often had to leave behind those he cared about most in order to secure or destroy villains. She'd known that going in but somehow didn't really look at the effect it would have long-term. She fell too hard too fast, that was all. Looking at it all in retrospect, Jane couldn't help but see that things were not working out as they should. Or as she wanted them.

She wasn't about to settle down and stop her traveling, her research far too important to her. She also knew for a fact that Thor would never choose to stay with her when there were worlds out there to save. He was too kind hearted, unable to simply let the cards fall naturally. She couldn't fault him for that. Hell, she wanted to leave the universe a better place than the way she found it too. That was why she was always searching for answers to the unknown.

Pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee, Jane leaned against the counter for support as she waited for Thor's inevitable arrival. It wouldn't be long now; he was just coming from seeing Tony Stark in New York so at least she knew he was on the planet… Shaking her head at the thought, she tried to figure out what she was going to say to him when he arrived. They'd been through so much over the past few years that there was really no easy way to say goodbye.

Before she could prepare a dialogue in her mind, there was the unmistakable sound outside signalling Thor's arrival. A moment later the door was opening and in strode Thor, a distracted look on his face. When he saw her standing there, his face brightened, but the worry didn't entirely dissipate from his startling blue eyes. When she didn't return the smile he was now giving her, he paused. Running a hand through his blond locks, he cleared his throat and finally broke the silence.

"Jane," he said in his familiar, deep voice. "I have missed you terribly."

"It's good to see you too, Thor…" She began setting aside her half-empty mug of coffee on the counter, her hands beginning to shake with nerves. Ignoring the hammering of her heart, Jane tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and peered up into Thor's concerned face. "I'm glad you were able to come and see me today. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Are you well?" He asked, worry lacing his words as he examined her face.

"I'm well enough," she replied and then took a deep breath. "I think we need to talk about the two of us. Our relationship… I think that maybe it might be better if we took some time to reevaluate whether or not we're truly compatible." It sounded so clinical and rehearsed coming from her lips, the words she'd been dreading finally spoken aloud.

The smile fell from Thor's face entirely now, her words hitting him in the heart. "Jane, I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say. We love each other-"

"It's not just about love, Thor. We can't build a relationship on love and love alone." She huffed a sigh. "It takes commitment. I need to see you more than once every so many months." Biting her lip, she worried that she sounded selfish, but it was true. Having this intergalactically long-term relationship with Thor was slowly killing her. She was sure it wasn't easy on him either, she just needed for him to see what she did.

Thor's face fell, his brow scrunching up in confusion for moment. "I visit you whenever it is possible for me to do so, Jane. You know that I would be by your side always if I could, but there are circumstances that keep me from doing so."

"You haven't come to see me ages! You blew me off for our last date, even." Jane was on the verge of yelling, her voice raised as she paced the floor of the kitchen. This was difficult...

"Did you expect me to just ignore what was happening across the realms and remain here on Midgard with you?" Thor shouted, rounding on Jane. He blinked a few times, seemingly taken aback by his outburst.

"What?!" Jane sputtered, clutching at her throat. "Of course not, Thor. I would never expect you to do such a thing. I know how much it means to you, ensuring that the realms are safe. I just… I just don't think I can do this anymore." There. She said it.

Thor swallowed, taking a tentative step forward as Jane's words crashed around him. Pausing in his movement, he tried to wrack his brain for what he knew of Midgardian culture in regards to relationships. His heart clenched when he realized what she might be inferring. "Jane," he began carefully, his voice low with hesitation. "What are you saying?"

Sadness filled Jane as she watched Thor, knowing he understood the intent of this conversation, at least to some extent. Tears made her eyes burn and her chest ache from holding everything inside, but she clenched her hands into fists and tried to be strong. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes as she delivered the final blow, Jane exhaled in a rush.

"I can't be with you anymore, Thor. I can't take the waiting around and the constant worry I feel when you're away fighting the unknown."

"Jane, please," Thor tried, reaching out toward her, but she backed away. He watched as she wrapped her arms around her middle as if trying to keep herself from falling apart. Inside, his own heart was breaking. He'd loved Jane since the beginning, her inquisitive nature accompanied with her willingness to take risks grabbing hold of his heart and showing him what love could do for a person. She'd changed him for the better, but now she was trying to let him go...

"Please don't- Please don't fight me on this, okay?" She was barely holding it together now, her voice cracking from the effort it took not to break down. "I'm not strong enough to fight you on this. I need you to accept that while we may love each other, our lives are realms apart. It will never work. Either you'll die or become trapped in Asgard leaving me alone, or I'll die long before you're ready to let me go." She sighed, a small, sad smile gracing her lips. "Either way, we'll never get our happy ending…"

It felt like he was being stabbed a thousand times all at once as his heart shattered. The only reason Thor didn't rush forward and try and take her into his arms was the simple fact that she was right. Jane was right. With the world in disarray and a war on the way, there simply was no time for love and building a relationship that may not even survive to see the light of a new day. Taking a shuddering breath, Thor stepped forward and placed his large hand on Jane's shoulder.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes sad and brimmed with unshed tears. It nearly broke him; the mighty Thor, God of Thunder, willing to break for the love of this brilliant Midgardian woman. She was much stronger than he was, standing here holding her head high as she waited for him to respond to her

"You are right, of course," he whispered roughly. "I will bid you farewell, and hope that one day we may meet again. Be well, Jane Foster." And then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, lingering for a tad longer than he ought to. After a moment, he retreated, removing his hand from her shoulder. He turned away from her, striding from the room. With each step his heart hardened, already missing her more than he would ever be able to put into words.

"Goodbye, Thor…" Jane said quietly as he left her alone. When he shut the door, she felt a sense of relief, but that didn't stop her from feeling like the world was ending. She loved Thor, but this was for the best. Swiping away a few stray tears from her cheeks, Jane walked to the window. Outside, she watched as Thor disappeared in an explosion of rainbow light, returning to Asgard and a life without her. "Until we meet again…"


End file.
